Lost
by Twilight11addict
Summary: Bella was changed thirteen years after Jasper. She his sister. But when Jasper finds the Cullens, Bella disappears. Who is this person at the door?
1. Prologue

"You know I love you, right?" I whispered, staring into the green eyes I had come to love.

"Yes. That is why I am getting turned." They whispered back, their voice hoarse and pained.

"We'll forget all about each other, though. I don't want to lose you."

"You will lose me either way. At least this way, we have a chance at finding each other in the future."

"You are never sure. No one ever is. Not even me." I could see tears forming in their eyes along with mine.

"I'll always remember you. Even when I can't. If I ever see anyone that looks anything like you, I will remember you, even if you don't believe me," they whispered. We shared one last kiss before I enter someone else's subconscious and told them all I know.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, you might not completely understand the joke in the chapter unless you read this. This part comes about a month before where the story actually starts.**

"Hey, Ken?" Emmet asked, holding back a little laughter.

"What, Emmet?"

"Where's Barbie? Aren't you two supposed to be dating?" Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"I would be, but you're married to her." More laughter, even from Emmet. And A loud "Hey!" came from Rosalie. She slapped Ken in the back of the head. He just laughed harder.

**One Month Later**

_EPOV_

Emmet, Jasper, Ken, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and I were taking a hike. We all were; the entire family. An actual hike; It was Ken and Emmet's idea, obviously. Ken was the newest edition to the family. Carlisle had found him lying on the ground in the forest, already a vampire. He had been trying to starve himself. None of us knew what had brought him to it. Only his power was what had made him try to. None of us knew his power. Not me, the mind reader, or even Alice. He didn't like to talk about it. But he was sillier than Emmet and they formed an automatic connection. The first thing Ken had said to Emmet was "So you're the fat one," Emmet's response had been filled with fake sadness. "I'm offended. I'm just big. I can't seem to get off big grizzlies." And they'd laughed.

Suddenly, a girl literally _materialized_ in front of us. Everyone stopped chatting and walking. Not a girl, a vampire, by the looks of it. A 'vegetarian', too. Her eyes were an excited golden color. She glanced quickly around the family.

"Jasper!" She shouted, and ran forward to give him a hug. _What? _The question resounded in every mind except Alice's. Hers was incredulous. _How did I not see this?_ If she were jealous, she hid it well. The girl was amazed in her mind. _I didn't even know he was still alive! Even if he was, I didn't think I could find him! Wait, if I can find __**him**__, he should have the same connection with our other sister! He can help find her!!_

"Ken I found you a new Barbie!" Emmet was the first to recover. The girl pulled back and flashed a grin at Emmet.

"Actually, I would prefer to be called Swiss miss." She grinned again.

"Sorry," Emmet grinned. She really did look Swiss. Almost. Her hair was that shade that was almost a stereotype for people from Switzerland, and her feature were soft. But other than that, she looked mostly American. Something about her face struck a chord in my mind. The face was faintly familiar, but not exactly right. As if something were missing…

"umm… I hate to interrupt… But can you _please_ explain how you know me?" Jasper asked. She looked at him as he had just said vampires weren't real.

"You know," she said quickly, "I wouldn't have thought that _you_ of all people would forget your own biological sister."

"How do you know that I'm related to you at all? How am I sure you're not lying?"

"How many people, Alice included, know you used to have a birth mark just underneath your shoulder blade? How many people know you lied to the military about your age to get in? How many people know the real reason you went in the first place? To protect your twin sisters that you don't remember, because you thought you were an only child?"

"Where's the twin, then?" Jasper asked.

"That's why I'm here, the reason I came to look for you." She said.

"Why?"

"She's missing, and I can't find her."

"You are going to have to tell us the whole story if you want me to help you."

"I don't know where to start." She admitted.

"Start from when I 'died." Jasper suggested. She wrinkled her nose.

"I don't like that part… But, okay. If it will make you believe me. When you died, father went into the war, because he wanted to honor your death. He abandoned mother, my sister, and I. He cared about you a lot. Then the bombing started. "

"Did mother and father get turned? Are they with you?" She looked at him sadly.

"Father was the tenth to die. When the bobmers got close to our house, mother was still running to the cellar, which wasn't much protection anyway." She was lost in memories. I could see pictures, flashing and disappearing, as if in movies; her mother, holding her arms above her head for protection, running to the bomb shelter, her father's dead body, pale and cold on the ground. Her brother's funeral…

"How did you two survive?" Her brows furrowed.

"You don't remember?"

"I wasn't there," He said, confused.

"But you were! You saved our lives. You covered us from the bomb and ran us somewhere. At first I thought I'd hallucinated; because I was the only one awake at the time. Our sister had fainted. But then I realized _something _had to have taken us _somewhere,_ because we were inside a house neither of us recognized.

Demetri was there; he had said someone had asked him to protect us. He had honored that. I still don't know-"

"Demetri as in from the _Volturi?" _Alice cut her off.

"I'm getting to that part. Anyway, he raised us as if we were his children. Which, in one case, we almost were. We had been only five when the bombing had happened. Nearly thirteen years later, we received a letter from the Volturi saying they were visiting. Demetri had to think quickly, because if he were caught with two humans that knew the truth, he, and we, would be killed. He changed us. Two months later, the Volturi came. Aro was interested in our powers; he wanted us on his guard. See, our sister has this one talent were she can make anybody or anything forget whatever she wants. And then remember it later. That talent was useful when Aro came. Because if Aro knew the extent of our powers, he wouldn't have let one of us stay. When Aro touched us to see our powers, it was like we'd never even had the thought.

He still wanted to take us both. Demetri was desperate. He worried about what it would do to us. He got Aro to take one of us and him, instead of us both. Though our sister had the most powerful talents, she offered to go. She was a little bit older than me, but she didn't want me to be the one to go. We've3 kept in contact though. She had to constantly use her powers for every time he touched one of them, but a little time ago, she was too late and he saw it all. She disappeared and I can find her. That's why I need your help."

"How do you know that?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Telepathic," she answered without pause, "I'm sure you have it, too, or I wouldn't have found you so easily."

"How are you sure I'm even Jasper? He asked, "Any one of us could be."

"Because I am definitely feeling a power surge, coming from you, like you're sharing your energy. And I can only borrow energy from family."

"How did you lose connection?"

"My best guess? They cut it off. Torture. Moving her. Hiding her. I can feel her looking for me, but I can't find where she's looking. She doesn't know where she is, so she doesn't know where to look. She's safe, for now. Nobody can touch her with intentional hurt until she's weak, same as me. For now, there's no immediate danger. But we have to find her soon."

_JPOV_

"Jasper!" She shouted, and ran forward to give me a hug. I could feel her excitement as she squeezed. Alice was surprised, and I could feel a faint hint of jealousy coming from her.

"Ken I found you a new Barbie!" Emmet was excited again, instead of the blank surprise everybody else carried, me included.

"Actually, I would prefer to be called Swiss miss." She was happy. No, that wasn't the right word. She was… thrilled, but somehow sad…

"Sorry," Emmet grinned, his happy self. She did look Swiss, but I was distracted. She was joking, but still sad.

"umm… I hate to interrupt… But can you _please_ explain how you know me?" I interrupted, finally catching a hold of myself.

"You know," she said quickly, "I wouldn't have thought that _you_ of all people would forget your own biological sister." A type of… smugness radiated from her again.

"How do you know that I'm related to you at all? How am I sure you're not lying?"

"How many people, Alice included, know you used to have a birth mark just underneath your shoulder blade? How many people know you lied to the military about your age to get in? How many people know the real reason you went in the first place? To protect your twin sisters that you don't remember, because you thought you were an only child?" Shock replaced my thoughts, again.

"Where's the twin, then?" I asked. I hadn't missed that detail.

"That's why I'm here, the reason I came to look for you." She said.

"Why?"

"She's missing, and I can't find her."

"You are going to have to tell us the whole story if you want me to help you."

"I don't know where to start." She admitted, embarrassed.

"Start from when I 'died.'" Jasper suggested. She wrinkled her nose, and I could feel fear to start the subject. She started anyway.

"I don't like that part… But, okay. If it will make you believe me. When you died, father went into the war, because he wanted to honor your death. He abandoned mother, my sister, and I. He cared about you a lot. Then the bombing started. "

"Did mother and father get turned? Are they with you?" I greater sadness came from her. They had died, then. So much for hope of proof.

"Father was the tenth to die. When the bombers got close to our house, mother was still running to the cellar, which wasn't much protection anyway." Her eyes had glazed over by now, and I could feel sadness still emitting from her. I tried to imagine what she was picturing.

"How did you two survive?" Frustration came from her. And confusion. I wondered what had triggered that.

"You don't remember?"

"I wasn't there," She was confusing me, at this point.

"But you were! You saved our lives. You covered us from the bomb and ran us somewhere. At first I thought I'd hallucinated; because I was the only one awake at the time. Our sister had fainted. But then I realized _something _had to have taken us _somewhere,_ because we were inside a house neither of us recognized.

Demetri was there; he had said someone had asked him to protect us. He had honored that. I still don't know-"

"Demetri as in from the _Volturi?" _Shrill surprise radiated from Alice, and the girl. She hadn't expected Alice to talk.

"I'm getting to that part. Anyway, he raised us as if we were his children. Which, in one case, we almost were. We had been only five when the bombing had happened. Nearly thirteen years later, we received a letter from the Volturi saying they were visiting. Demetri had to think quickly, because if he were caught with two humans that knew the truth, he, and we, would be killed. He changed us. Two months later, the Volturi came. Aro was interested in our powers; he wanted us on his guard. See, our sister has this one talent were she can make anybody or anything forget whatever she wants. And then remember it later. That talent was useful when Aro came. Because if Aro knew the extent of our powers, he wouldn't have let one of us stay. When Aro touched us to see our powers, it was like we'd never even had the thought." I could feel the sadness again, so I tried sending her a wave of calm to keep her continuing.

"He still wanted to take us both. Demetri was desperate. He worried about what it would do to us. He got Aro to take one of us and him, instead of us both. Though our sister had the most powerful talents, she offered to go. She was a little bit older than me, but she didn't want me to be the one to go. We've3 kept in contact though. She had to constantly use her powers for every time he touched one of them, but a little time ago, she was too late and he saw it all. She disappeared and I can find her. That's why I need your help."

"How do you know that?" I was curious.

"Telepathic," This was an easy answer for her, a lighter subject., "I'm sure you have it, too, or I wouldn't have found you so easily."

"How are you sure I'm even Jasper?" Still curious, "Any one of us could be."

"Because I am definitely feeling a power surge, coming from you, like you're sharing your energy. And I can only borrow energy from family." I was surprised.

"How did you lose connection?"

"My best guess? They cut it off. Torture. Moving her. Hiding her. I can feel her looking for me, but I can't find where she's looking. She doesn't know where she is, so she doesn't know where to look. She's safe, for now. Nobody can touch her with intentional hurt until she's weak, same as me. For now, there's no immediate danger. But we have to find her soon."


	3. Chapter 2

All I knew was that it was dark. I didn't know where they brought me, but it was so dark that even my vampire eyes couldn't see anything. And the walls were so thick that I wouldn't be able to hear had someone been yelling right outside them. Apparently, this room also cut off most of my powers, too. Except the telepathy I shared with my sister. That must have been why they moved me somewhere so I didn't know where I was. I didn't know where I was, so I didn't know where to look for her. She didn't know where I was, so she didn't know where to look for me. I could feel her looking, just as I knew she could feel me looking, but our powers were more… _wide_ than that, I guess you could say. We wouldn't be able o pinpoint an exact location. The power didn't draw one of us to the person who's using it, but to the general area of _where_ we use it. I could feel another power in the air, the same type of power I feel from my sister, and I knew she would look for it. She'd harnessed her ability to teleport to anybody she wants, but these walls were so thick, they blocked that off, too. So I'm sure she was already there, if she felt it. This power was so strong; it would have to be close family. Mother, father, or… Jasper.

I wondered faintly if Demetri had made it away. He had his chance when all of them came to look for me, but he was so protective… He could have gotten himself killed trying to save me. None of them were trying to attack, only capture, as they knew better. But… a few weeks in here, and they'd be able to kill me easily.

It had been my fault. I'd known Aro was still suspicious of us, I'd known he would try and surprise one of us one of these days. But I'd forgotten to erase our memories this time. Aro had been angry. No, that wasn't the right word. He had been infuriated.

Aro had found out everything through Demetri's thoughts. He hadn't betrayed us, Aro had surprised him. Again, I hoped Demetri had made it out okay.

We'd both known it was stupid to try and hide things from Aro, but if he'd known the extent of mine and my sisters power, he'd have us both killed. Or join the Volturi. Whichever was worse. And I'd been stupid enough to make the mistake he sought after.

At least we'd kept some things from Demetri. We were still more powerful than Aro believed us. Or we would have been in deep. And deep is never got. Not when you can drown.

I sat down where I was standing, and thought about other things. The power to enter someone subconscious and make them realize, forget, remember, or even learn something. But when the information was used, we forget them and everybody in the situation forgets us. It's like we were never there. You can remember… eventually. And if you see that person again.

I went to different memories. A rough velvety voice. _Sick_, my mind told me. I wasn't sure if it was my sisters or my memories, though. It was hard to tell.

The door opened. I still couldn't see though; the hallway was as dark as this room.

"Aro would like to know if you have had enough time to remember." They didn't attempt to disguised their voice. I knew the voice right away.

"I will never have enough time to remember," I said slowly, "All I can remember is what you used to be like."

"I've never changed," they said just as slowly, "I have always been how I am now."

"You used to be good."

"The distinction between good and bad is that one is more individualized than the other." They shouted,

"Even if we were talking about good and bad, you wouldn't be good."

"I couldn't be evil, though. I have saved too many lives."

"Evil, in my definition, is remorselessly killing people you once worked strongly to protect."

"Enough! I have the answer Aro wanted, and I will leave now."

"I know you're still good, somewhere inside you. I can see it."

* * *

I was currently sitting on a couch in the Cullen household. I'd learned all their names before they told them to me, and I was wondering what had made them so surprised.

They hadn't asked me for my name yet, so I, being the polite one, waited.

"Umm… Wait! We haven't asked your name yet." I was beginning to like Ken. He had perfect timing.

"My name is Arcelia," I was amused that they had finally realized they had been addressing my as twin #1.

"Isn't that Spanish for treasure?" Alice asked curiously.

"Yes,"

"Kind of like Jasper's name." Edward offered.

"Yeah, keeper of the treasure. My parents hadn't thought about that at the time. We were often teased by our family about it." I smiled softly.

"Was our sisters anything like it?" Jasper asked.

"No, hers was entirely different." I could almost feel Jasper beginning to believe.

"Where did you learn to use the animal diet?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"We've always been that way. Whenever I drink from humans, I throw up. Whenever our sister drinks from humans, she throws up, and then faints." I shrugged.

"That's why Aro let your sister continue her diet," Emmet said.

"No duh," I rolled my eyes at him, "We have more powers than you seem to realize. This is one of the ones we don't like much. Because the humans smell still _attracts _us. It's hard to resist. But usually, we can." I saw Kens face drop a bit. I realized why. "It's okay, you know. All powers can be used for good, even one like yours."

**Okay, My friend, all the way over there in a funnier place than me, writes awesome stories. Her penname is Isabellamariecullen3214. So, I bribed her into writing a chapter to her story, Insert Witty Title Here, for this story. It's hilarious, and i didn't stop laughing aboput it until I woke up this mornming. So, If I don't see reviews for me _and_ her, I'm not writing another chapter to any of my stories. **


	4. Chapter 3

_ARPOV (ARCELIA)_

"Why not?" Ken whined childishly.

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"First, I _am not_ made of plastic. Second, is my hair really that ugly buttery blonde color? I didn't think so." **(AN: I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST BLONDES OR ANY OF THE SHADES OF BLONDES HAIR.) **

"Yeah, _right."_

"You are so immature."

"That's my charm."

"I'm not buying it."

"Of course not."

"Aww, Look at the lovers bicker, Rosalie. You and I need to have more fights like that."

"Why? So you have more excuses to-"

"BEEP!"

"Ken, shut up. You are so immature. And as for you, Emmet. Does it seriously look like I can even tolerate him?"

"Umm, _yes."_ I hissed at him. Edward walked by at the most inopportune moment.

"Emmet, I'd run. There's mental images of very… violent ways to kill you. And it looks like she plans to carry them out.

"oh, c-"

"BEEP!! Does no one understand censoring these days?"

"Go away, Fido." I growled at him.

_BPOV_

I couldn't find Arcelia. So I tried a different tactic, one I hadn't tried since my sister thought Jasper saved us from the bombs.

_Jasper… Jasper…? Are you alive? Are you here? _ I hissed in frustration at myself. First, I make a mistake that could have cost important people to lose their lives, Demetri, Arcelia, and now I'm talking to dead people? The monotony was driving me insane, more insane than the monotony from being a guard for Aro. I curled in on myself. _So stupid, so stupid, stupid, stupid mistakes. Stupid me. Very stupid me._

_JPOV_

I stiffened when I heard something. No, a flash of something. …_Jasper? Are you alive? Are you h- _Then it was gone.

"Were you thinking to yourself?" Edward asked curiously, wondering what that was.

"No, no, not at all. I heard…. Something. I don't know what it was."

**This is a short chapter because I am upset. So, to make me happy, updating longer and faster, I have something for you. You review, you get one question answered for any of my stories, even if it's a spoiler. This will go on until the end of Lost and only counts for lost.**


	5. Chapter 4

_BPOV_

I was crying, something I hadn't done in a while. Crying because of the amount of thinking I could do, since there was nothing to do in a pitch-black prison. My sister was the talented one. She should have been the more powerful one. I was the older twin, so when we were changed, I gained her powers, too. But she didn't get mine. The only talent I had was a shield. Mental. Powerful, but not like her talent She was a physical and partially mental shield. I tried to calm myself.

'No time for goodbye  
He said, as he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said

If you want to get out alive_, Oh oh, run for your life.  
If you want to get out alive,  
Oh oh, run for your life._

This is my last time  
She said, as she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said

If you want to get out alive  
Oh oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Oh oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Oh oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Oh oh, run for your life

If I stay, it won't be long  
Till' I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, I can only hope  
That I'll make it to the other side

If you want to get out alive  


_Oh oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Oh oh, run for..._

If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Oh oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Oh oh, run for..

If I stay, it won't be long  
Till' I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, I can only hope  
That I'll make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till' I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, and if I go

Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside'

That wasn't very calming… effective, actually. It was almost true.

'_At night I hear it creeping,  
At night I feel it move,  
I'll never sleep here anymore._

I wish you never told me,  
I wish I never knew,  
I wake up screaming,  
It's all because of you,

So real these voices in my head,  
When it comes back you won't be,  
Scared and lonely,  
You won't be scared, you won't be,  
You won't be scared and lonely,  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely,

I know there's something out there,  
I think I hear it move,  
I've never felt like this before,  


_I wish you never told me,  
I wish I never knew,  
I wake up screaming,  
It's all because of you,_

So real these voices in my head,  
When it comes back you won't be,  
Scared and lonely,  
You won't be scared, you won't be,  
You won't be scared and lonely,  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely,

It's all because of you,  
I wish you never told me,  
I wake up screaming now,  
So real these voices in my head,  
So real these voices in my head,  
I wake up screaming now,  
I wish you never told me,  
I wish I never knew,

Scared and lonely,  
You won't be scared, you won't be,  
You won't be scared and lonely,  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely,

Scared and lonely,  
You won't be scared, you won't be,  
You won't be scared and lonely,  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely.'

Three days grace wasn't helping. (AN: But it is totally awesome)

'_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  


_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.'

As I thought of the song, I started singing it out loud, and then start dancing to it. It seemed to clear the sadness and pain from me. It was a good song, and completely contagious. It was impossible not to move when you heard the song.

**(AN: For those who don't know, those are all amazing songs, that I love, and their names are Get out alive, Scared, and Rood riddance (time of your life) Three days grace is my favorite band, and a good song that I didn't (amazingly) find out about is called I don't care and it's by Apocalyptica Ft. Adam Gontier.)**

_ARPOV_

I could feel the distress of my sister and couldn't do anything about it. That depressed me, too.

"What's up? You're sad all of a sudden." Jasper said, having been reading with me in my new room.

"Don't you feel it?"

"Feel… What?"

"She's in pain." My face twisted, and I felt like crying.

"Don't worry; we'll find her soon. She's my sister too, after all." He smiled at me softly, reassuringly.

"I know we will. What I'm worried about is what will happen before we do."

**I want at least ten reviews before I post the next chapter. **


End file.
